Teleportation
The power in which one can instantaneously move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Capability The user can move somewhere without physically traveling. The user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. The user’s molecules do not travel light-speed or are recreated mentally at destination, but uses quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Can take people/objects along with touch by means of static teleportation. Methods Some users disappear in a flash of light, sudden vanish, or even a strange cloud of smoke. Variations Astral Teleportation/'Astraportation' *Phasing into (or physically moving into) the Astral Realms at one location, and stepping out into another location (travel is in hyper-time; it seems as though the user moved from one location to another instantaneously) Beacon Teleportation/'Anchored Teleportation' *Movement accomplished with a beacon, so that teleportation cannot be diverted or negated (or hindered by distance). The beacon can usually be reset at any time by the user’s will Blinking Teleportation *Movement accomplished by a blinking light and/or a blinking sound Bubble Teleportation *Movement accomplished by "bubbles" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point Catoptric Teleportation '''(or Mirror Travel') *Movement accomplished entering into or between any two mirrors or reflective surfaces (only on the current plane), or may teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (called 'Mirror Trapping' or 'Catoptric Trapping) '''Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (or Door/'Gate Travel') *Movement accomplished by stepping into any door or through any (archway) gate and stepping out into any other door in the user’s range Dream Teleportation (or Oneiric Teleportation/'Dream Travel') *Movement accomplished during sleep; the user’s REM sleep affects the space-time continuum, teleporting the user to wherever he dreams of (if the place exists); this ability may be accompanied by Hibernation and/or Lucid Dreaming Elemental Teleportation (or Sympathetic Travel) *Movement accomplished through only a certain element (Pyroportation: teleportation through fire, Hydroportation/''Aquaportation: teleportation through water, 'Geoportation/''Terraportation'': teleportation through earth, ''Aeroportation'': teleportation through wind, etc.) from one location with that element to another '''Fading Teleportation *Movement accomplished in which the user seems to slowly fade away at one point and then fade in at another point Flaming Teleportation *Movement accomplished in which the user is surrounded by intense heat, light and flame (and sometimes smoke) Reconstitution '''(or Reconstruction') *Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another '''Shimmering/Sparkling Teleportation' *Movement accomplished which is accompanied by a glowing aura and a flurry of sparkles Smoking/Smogging Teleportation *Movement accomplished in which the user vanishes in a puff of smoke, surrounded by smoke (or in a smoky form) and then reappears at another point Spatial Anchoring (or Teleportation Resistance) *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; the user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (or Dimensional Travel) of others Spatial Transportation *Ability to only teleport others (only living subjects) to or from oneself; the ability to teleport oneself and others does not count as Spatial Transportation Stalking Teleportation *Movement accomplished in which users only follow others (if the subject teleports, the user teleports); or the user attunes himself to a person and can do one (or both) of two things; user may be able to instantly teleport wherever the subject is; or every time the subject leaves the user’s sight, he can elect to teleport to their vicinity Telepathic Teleportation (or Psychic Teleportation/'Psychoportation') *Movement accomplished by psionically converting the user’s body into a thought wave, then traveling into the mind of a subject, and jumping from that mind to the mind of a person at the desired destination Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location Trade Teleportation (Switching or Trading) *The ability to psychically distort space to exchange one subject with another. The user can trade himself out of a disadvantageous situation, into an advantageous position, held by another person. He can even use it to teleport any subject, but it often requires that an object or subject of similar size take the teleported object’s place. Zapping Teleportation *Movement accomplished in which ability is accompanied by a zapping sound and/or crackles of electricity or some other type of energy Intergalactic teleportation *Some have the ability to generate a tachyon field about themselves with which can transport themselves and other people/objects across interstellar distances, even across the "Milky Way" galaxy. The tachyon field converts matter into faster-than-light particles and then they provide them a direction to travel in. Because their power, once activated, will already have carried them hundreds of thousands of miles away before they can even complete the thought of "stop", they can't teleport across shorter distances. Hence, when they teleport from one spot on Earth to another, they actually have to teleport themselves to a distant location from their starting point, and then teleport themselves from there to the other point on Earth. Apparently, they must specifically know any location to which they teleport themselves in order to do so, as such, this ability may be accompanied by Vacuum Adaptation and/or a Spatial Sense Known Users *Nightcrawler (Marvel) *Cloak (Marvel) *Vanisher (Marvel) *Link (The Legend of Zelda, via Ocarina of Time) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, via Farore's Wind) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Kid Buu (Dragonball Z) *Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z) *Meta Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) *The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) *Galactic KND Operatives (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *Voldemort (Harry Potter, via Apparition spell) *Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Most other characters from Harry Potter *Stella (Winx Club) *Miss Faragonda (Winx Club) *Primus (Transformers) *Unicron (Transformers) *Skywarp (G1 Transformers) *Sideways (Transformers Armada/Cybertron) *Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) *Soundwave (Transformers Cybertron) *Vector Prime (Transformers Cybertron) *'Emperor' Starscream (Transformers Cybertron) *Anyone with the Omega Lock. (Transformers Cybertron) *Toa Hagah Iruini (Bionicle) *Brutaka (Bionicle) *Madara Uchiha/Tobi (Naruto) *Minato Namikaze (Naruto, via Sealing Formula) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, via Nine-Tail Fox's chakra) *Ness (Eartbound) *Poo (Earthbound) *Meta Knight (Kirby, via Dimensional Cape) *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) *Paige Matthews (Charmed, via orbing) *Chris Halliwell (Charmed, via orbing) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed, via orbing) *Cole Turner (Charmed) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed, via orbing) *Alicia Baker (Smallville) *Castiel (Supernatural) *David Rice (Jumper) *Griffin (Jumper) *John Druitt (Sanctuary) Category:Powers